When transporting cargo in a motor vehicle, it is not unusual for that cargo to shift or roll when subjected to the forces generated when a motor vehicle is cornering, braking or accelerating. At a minimum, such shifting and rolling of cargo is an unwanted driver distraction. In some instances, it may even lead to damaging of the cargo and/or the motor vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved cargo management system and related method for managing cargo in a motor vehicle. Advantageously, the system incorporates a mat of memory foam in conjunction with one or more adjustable stops which make the cargo management system customizable to support substantially any cargo and positively maintain that cargo in position even during spirited driving of the motor vehicle.